


would you do anything for me?

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rope Bondage, Situational Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Law’s always had a way of tempting Doflamingo. Whether if it was in his speech, or even something as simple as cooking or reading a book. Law entices Doflamingo in many ways, but this one right here might be the one to make his self-control snap.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	would you do anything for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought about this last night at work and Had to write it, please keep in mind this is absolutely rushed so it might be shitty, for that I am sorry. I do hope you enjoy it though <3

Doflamingo didn’t know what to expect when Law suddenly came up to him yesterday, golden eyes shimmering, asking Doflamingo if he could play with him. There were a number of ways he could have taken that, Law has many fascinations when dealing with sex, and Doflamingo loving to spoil his lover, always agrees to it. But this- 

“Law.” 

Law makes a tiny, noncommittal hum, barely even flicking his eyes to Doflamingo. 

“Law, what is this?” 

Law pouts a little bit at the harsh order, though that doesn’t put him off. His lover still spreads his legs wider, holding the- now half empty- bottle of lube between inked up fingers. 

“I told you I wanted to play with you.” Law arches an eyebrow, speaking slowly as if Doflamingo were stupid. 

Doflamingo grits his teeth. It’s not as if he’s put off by this, oh no. If he had known Law was such an expert in tying wrists and ankles to bedposts with soft rope, he would have let the man do it ages ago. What Doflamingo has a problem with is the fact that Law is sitting between him, casually twisting and pumping four fingers in and out of his hole. 

It was fine when it was one or two. Law is impatient, he likes to be filled up, feel that lovely stretch Doflamingo’s big cock gives him. Law rarely ever takes three fingers, they’ve been together for a long time, and have sex often enough, to where Law doesn’t mind one bit being split open. But Doflamingo started losing his patience when Law leisurely pumped in a fourth finger, knees falling to the bed, head thrown back. 

Here Law is in front of him with his chest heaving, tattoos glistening on display, digits paused in their ministration, and Doflamingo is unnaturally hard. Law’s always had a way of tempting Doflamingo. Whether if it was in his speech, or even something as simple as cooking or reading a book. Law entices Doflamingo in many ways, but this one right here might be the one to make his self-control snap. 

“You’re just playing with yourself.” Doflamingo would never admit, but the words did come out a bit petulant, and Law grins slyly. 

“But you like it though.” Golden eyes roam down to where Doflamingo’s dick is laying heavily on his stomach, spurting precum all over his belly. 

“Haven’t you stretched enough?” Doflamingo huffs. 

Law bats his eyelashes coyly, driving his fingers deeper with a shiver before slipping them out. Law’s fingers are just glistening, hole gaping and so, _so_ ready to take Doflamingo at any moment. Law climbs up Doflamingo’s body, straddling him with a wicked expression. 

“Clean these for me,” Law pushes four slick fingers passed Doflamingo’s lips and he laps them up enthusiastically, loving the taste of Law and lube, “so dirty daddy. Do you like how my ass tastes?” 

Doflamingo raises a nonexistent eyebrow, delivering one last lick to the digits. Law pulls them out with a hum. 

“Stay right here for me.” Law wipes his fingers off on Doflamingo’s chest, giggling at his own little joke. 

Doflamingo narrows his eyes as Law sidles off him, naked form lithe and beautiful, glowing under the lights to their bedroom before he disappears into the closet. Doflamingo tries to think back on if he saw anything new Law bought, but then again, the man is a mastermind at hiding new lingerie. Fuck, Doflamingo hopes it’s not lingerie, he might just have to break out of this bondage setup Law put him in. 

There’s no telling how long Law takes. Doflamingo stares up at the ceiling, perfectly content to wait on whatever his lover decides to do. There’s no movement coming from the closet, Law could just be sitting in there for all he knew, biding his time until Doflamingo starts wondering out loud what the hell he’s doing. Just as Doflamingo is about to question what Law was doing, the man waltzes out- looking the exact same. 

Nothing at all has changed and Doflamingo grunts. 

“Did you just make me wait on purpose?” 

Law laughs delightfully, “I recall you doing the same thing to me a while ago.” 

Doflamingo grins at the memory. 

“At least I didn’t leave you with a vibrator up your ass.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Doflamingo hums, noticing Law’s hands behind his back, “what are you hiding from me pretty angel?” 

Law flushes the tiniest bit, and Doflamingo knows it’s only because of the praise. Law climbs onto the bed, knees digging in the mattress, both hands still behind his back. 

“Pick a hand.” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches in amusement. It’s not like Law to actually play like this, maybe after all these years Doflamingo’s antics have started rubbing off on his lover, that wouldn’t surprise him. 

“Left.” 

Law sticks his bottom lip out, “that’s no fun.” 

The half empty bottle of lube presents itself when Law pulls his hand from behind his back. 

“What's in your right hand?” 

“Nuh uh daddy,” Law tsks, “patience. You can be patient for me, yeah?” 

Doflamingo is the least patient person he knows, but if Law’s asking then he’ll agree. At Doflamingo’s nod of confirmation, Law starts walking forward on his knees, dropping to the bed. 

“Even if you had chosen the right hand,” Law says, popping the top to the lube, “I would’ve just switched the objects.” 

“How cunning.” 

Doflamingo hisses at the cool liquid spilling over his member. Law must have dropped whatever was in his hand because it’s now wrapped around the base of Doflamingo’s cock, holding it in place while he spills damn near the entire bottles' contents on his erection. 

“I learned from the best.” Law murmurs. 

Static fills Doflamingo’s ears, hands curling into a tight fist when Law starts jacking him off slowly, palm slick and wet. Law twists his hand, thumb dragging over the tip, fingers sweeping over his balls. Doflamingo’s groan echoes loudly and he twitches on the comforter, hips bucking the slightest bit. 

“That’s it darling,” Law praises, “do you want to fuck my hand daddy?” 

Law’s grip tightens and Doflamingo swallows an embarrassing whine, eyes trailing down to see Law grinning widely. 

“Stop making me wait Law.” 

Law tuts, sweeping the bottle up again. The lube is sure to be gone after this. 

“That wasn’t what I asked you.” 

This time when Law tips the liquid on Doflamingo’s cock, he starts jerking him off quickly. 

“Don’t you know how to listen?” Law scolds, but Doflamingo barely hears it, “I’ll ask you one more time, do you want to fuck my hand daddy?” 

Law makes it so good, squeezing around his tip, thumb tracing his vein, slipping and sliding all around him until Doflamingo’s staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Yes,” Doflamingo whispers. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Law times a perfect tug to Doflamingo’s cock and his eyes roll back. 

“Yes Law, fuck yes.” 

“Say it.” Law orders softly, and when the hell did his voice get so demanding? What happened to his sweet little Law that just laid down and took what was given to him? Bratty out of the bedroom, but oh when they were in it Law was a sight for sore eyes. 

Doflamingo finds himself loving this new change of pace. It’s coming naturally to Law, not forced at all, and Doflamingo knows it’s because of his past experience. The fact that that experience is now being taking out on him has him trembling with excitement. 

“Let me fuck your hand.” Doflamingo groans, not a hint of shame. 

“How beautiful,” Law praises. 

Doflamingo’s eyes fly open at the first press of the object, head whipping down to see Law smiling devilishly, free hand slipping a fucking cockring down his length. 

“What the hell are you doing.” 

Law doesn’t falter at all, and Doflamingo grits his teeth at the tightness wrapped around the base of his member. 

“I never said I’d let you actually fuck my hand,” Law spits out, frowning the slightest bit, “as if I would have you coming all over me.” 

Doflamingo is slightly taken aback by that, blinking down at Law who’s now eagerly straddling him, wet hands slapping down on Doflamingo’s chest. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Law sighs, fingers loose around Doflamingo’s tip, lining himself up, “but I’m going to use you tonight." 

Doflamingo wasn’t meant to give a reply, obviously, because Law starts sinking down on his cock, both hands on his pecs while he does so. The moan Law breathes as Doflamingo fills him has his toes curling, testing the weight against the rope. Law really fucking knows what he’s doing because Doflamingo can barely move an inch. It’s still loose enough to not chaff him too badly, but goddamnit, all he wants is to touch Law. 

“Oh daddy,” Law whines, not pausing, but bouncing shallowly. 

Doflamingo’s cock plunges all the way inside of Law in one swift movement, and the sound that’s punched out of his throat is damn near animalistic. Tingles start spreading up and down Doflamingo’s spine, thighs twitching. Law starts riding him in earnest, swiveling his hips, rocking forward, doing all these swift movements that have Doflamingo’s head spinning. 

“ _Law_ ,” Doflamingo groans, tugging at the rope on his wrist, swallowing thickly at how his lover clenches around his length, “oh princess-” 

“Do I need to gag you?” Law huffs, nails scraping across Doflamingo’s skin. 

Doflamingo would nod if he could, he’d take anything Law gives him just because he does the same. If Law can give his submission over so gorgeously, then Doflamingo can too. But the way Law’s hefting himself on his cock has his brain short circuiting. Doflamingo can’t do anything except lay here and let Law use him however he sees fit. 

The sight of Law towering above him, using Doflamingo’s chest as leverage while he grinds at the pace he wants, barely even glancing down at Doflamingo. Law’s never taken him so brashly, heat forms on Doflamingo’s cheeks, a coiling in his stomach. If this is how Law feels getting used by him, he can see why he’s always so keen on accepting it. Doflamingo could quickly get used to Law treating him like a cocksleeve if only to get the chance to look at him like this. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law moans, head tossing back, “fuck I love your dick daddy.” 

Law’s Adams apple bobs heavily and Doflamingo bites his lip to muffle his groan, his walls are just clamping around him. Law’s making sure he feels every single inch as he bounces up and down, swiveling his hips. The squish of lube sounding in the air every time he drives deep. 

“So _big_ ,” Law pitches his hips, mouth parting, and Doflamingo knows he’s hitting that spot that gets him singing, “god this is, this is all I’ve thought about.” 

Doflamingo’s breath hitches when Law looks to him, golden eyes nearly eclipsed, face flushed, lips slick with spit. Law’s rhythm doesn’t slow down, seemingly getting more precise, meticulous. Law has always known how to make Doflamingo weak- especially with this position- and he’s not holding back at all. 

“Been wantin’ to tie you up,” Law swallows down a whine, eyelashes fluttering, “take what’s mine.” 

Doflamingo pulls at the restraints, bucking his hips only to be stopped with a sharp slap on his chest. 

“Stop moving,” Law chides, “this isn’t for you.” 

As if to signify that, Law fits one hand around his member, stroking in time with his pace. Law’s punching out all of these sweet little sounds, wet heat impossibly tight, lulling Doflamingo into a state of madness. Doflamingo feels like he’s fucking going insane without the need to touch Law, to orgasm. An unfamiliar heat is sweltering all around him, pulling at the restraints a tad bit too frantically. 

Law’s eyes light up, pumping his dick faster, movements speeding and that serves to make Doflamingo nearly go insane. The way he’s groaning is borderline a pathetic whimper, a low rumble that has him glancing away from the unfamiliar expression Law is making. Law drops all his weight on top of Doflamingo, ass pressed flush to his pelvis. 

“Is it too much for you?” Law asks delightfully, breathless, sliding his free hand close to Doflamingo’s throat, “but you can take it, right daddy? You can take it for me.” 

Doflamingo snaps his eyes closed, toes curling at the wicked sensation of Law riding him without abandon, headboard knocking into drywall. 

“L _aw_.” Doflamingo’s voice cracks, eyes flying open with his jaw is gripped tightly, gaze brought to Law’s smile. 

The expression is so off putting, sadistic at best, like he’s enjoying seeing Doflamingo struggling to take what’s being given to him. 

“That was a pretty sound,” Law breathes, releasing his cock to place it on Doflamingo’s stomach, “make it for me again baby.” 

Law slams down and Doflamingo swears his vision almost blacks out- 

“What a pretty sight you make,” Law taunts, fingers stroking around his throat, “I wish I could keep you like this, tied up with a cute little ring on you.” 

Law’s pace slows to something slow and filthy, and Doflamingo’s self-control is ebbing away, doesn’t really know how much more of this he can take. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you pretty?” 

A faint memory trickles in Doflamingo’s mind, those same words he pinned on Law whenever ago. 

“Nothing but a _toy_ ,” Law’s fingers clamp on his pulsing points the slightest bit when he leans forward, licking across Doflamingo’s bottom lip, “a mindless little doll. Open your mouth.” 

Doflamingo isn’t the slightest bit stunned when he follows Law’s order immediately, mouth dropped. Law hums in appreciation, not a care in the world for how Doflamingo chokes on a moan when his wet cock slaps down on his stomach. Law climbs up his body, gripping blonde tendrils and pushing into his mouth. 

“Make sure you swallow it all.” 

Law yanks at Doflamingo’s hair, bobbing him shallowly on his cock. He can feel Law’s shiver, thighs on either side of Doflamingo’s spread arms, jaw slackening. Doflamingo licks around his length, pulling his lips back to rake his teeth just like Law _loves_. Sure enough that gets him moaning loudly, hand jacking off what’s not in Doflamingo’s mouth. 

At the first taste of Law’s release, Doflamingo stops, allowing Law to rut inside him however he wants. Warmth fills him up, nothing on his mind except how beautiful Law looks, how gorgeous he sounds. Doflamingo could almost forget that he’s raging with the need to cum just by the sight of his lover. Law gasps wetly, trembling the slightest bit when he pulls out, eyes honing in on his release settled at the back of Doflamingo’s throat. 

“How sexy,” Law murmurs, sliding until he’s straddling his chest, face hovering above his, “let me get a taste.” 

Doflamingo’s groan is debauched as hell when Law smashes their lips together, tongue licking deep in his mouth, moaning when he tastes himself. Doflamingo returns the kiss eagerly, he relishes these moments when Law gets fucking filthy. The kiss is sloppy, full of nothing but tongue and spit and semen flowing between them. 

Doflamingo chases the contact when Law pulls away, much too soon, ribbons still connecting them together before he’s licking that up. Law purses his lips, thumb anchoring Doflamingo’s mouth open before spitting obscenely in the back of his throat. Doflamingo’s cock twitches, pulling at the rope once more, swallowing the mess in and around his mouth greedily. 

“Untie me Law,” Doflamingo says roughly, bedposts creaking at how hard he’s tugging. 

Law looks contemplative for a moment and Doflamingo settles down, watching Law sit next to him. 

“No.” 

“Law-” 

“Oh, _so scary_ daddy,” Law teases, tapping a finger in the stickiness on Doflamingo’s stomach, “I’m not done with you.” 

Doflamingo’s moan is one of agony and Law laughs amusingly, swiftly placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“I want to see you come for me.” Law tells him, and Doflamingo doesn’t have it in him to agree. 

Law starts pumping his hand up and down Doflamingo’s cock- 

“The _ring_ , Law the ring.” Doflamingo pleads, voice going raspy. 

“Whoops, I’m sorry.” 

Law doesn’t fucking sound like he’s sorry at all, still jacking Doflamingo off without bothering to remove the cockring, and Doflamingo’s trembling in a way that he never has. 

“This is one of my favorite toys,” Law says casually, palm loose yet his pace never falters, “I love it when you use this baby on me, you get so _sadistic_.” 

Law squeezes the head of Doflamingo’s cock harshly, ripping a ragged moan out of him, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Do you remember the last time you used this on me?” 

Doflamingo shakes his head, mind blank on what the hell Law could be talking about when he’s reducing him to nothing but shivers and moans. 

“You had me bent over the edge of your desk,” Law says, suddenly sounding a lot closer, “fucking me in between phone calls. Do you remember how many times you came in my loose little hole before you finally let me orgasm?” 

Law’s hand starts flying on Doflamingo’s cock, and his nerves cackle, blood quickly rushing south. 

“Five, daddy. I can see you’re having a hard time talking, it was five times. Your cum dripping out of my ass,” Law licks across the shell of Doflamingo’s ear, palming his tip harshly, “luckily for you, I’m a generous lover. Wouldn’t you say so? I’m just _so_ giving daddy.” 

Law slaps the length of Doflamingo’s cock and his back flies off the bed, eyes rolling. The way he whines doesn’t even sound like himself, but he can’t be bothered with that, not when Law casually plucks the cockring off of him. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Doflamingo rasps, belatedly realizing tears are springing up in the corner of his eyes, “baby ple _ase_ , more. I need-” 

“Don’t worry daddy,” Law reassures, fingers lightly stroking his length, “I know exactly what you need.” 

The crack of Law’s palm hitting directly over Doflamingo’s balls has his mouth falling open, another smack on his length and Doflamingo starts shaking uncontrollably, voicing out incoherent words he can’t quite decipher right now. The next hits are in quick succession followed by a tug to Doflamingo’s balls, and the force of his orgasm has stars dancing behind his eyes, throat feeling rubbed raw by the embarrassing sound Law was able to pull out of him. 

There’s no telling when the orgasm stops, all he can feel are the streams of cum shooting out of his cock, aftershocks leave Doflamingo shivering on the bed, wetness settled on his chest, dripping down his ribs. Doflamingo falls pliant, completely boneless, can’t remember the last time he’s ever had a feeling of utter satisfaction like this, and only from being used, getting his dick slapped. 

Damn, what the hell has Law done to him. He would’ve never put up with this for someone else, but since it’s Law, it seems right. 

“Daddy,” Law says softly, sweeping his hair back to kiss his sweaty forehead. 

“Hmm?” 

Law chuckles, shifting, “just making sure you’re still with me.” 

Doflamingo hums again in acknowledgment, blinking his eyes open when he feels Law’s tongue press against his pecs. Doflamingo watches his lover, so utterly content to clean his essence off him, not a care in the world so long as he gets to lap up the salty liquid. Law doesn’t pull away until it’s all gone, sitting back on his knees and making a show out of licking his lips. 

“As much as I love these,” Law muses, playing with the rope at Doflamingo’s ankle, “it’s time to get it off of you.” 

Just as easily as Law tied Doflamingo up, it’s loosened just as quickly. There’s a pleasurable stretch in his muscles when he gets free, moaning softly at Law working his fingers into sore spots, massaging Doflamingo expertly. 

“I need to get ointment,” Law says softly, turning away. 

Doflamingo sits up, snatching Law’s arm before he can get off the bed. 

“No you fucking don’t.” Doflamingo spits out. 

Law’s eyes widen when he’s thrown back on the bed, Doflamingo towering above him. Doflamingo wraps a hand around Law’s throat and his eyes hood instantly, spreading his legs without complaint. 

As enthralling as Law looked riding and using him, this is even more enticing. When Law is laid out on their bed, waiting for Doflamingo to choke him, to fuck him into the mattress. After that little scene, Doflamingo plans on making good use of Law. 

“You should’ve known better than to test me angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tweeted yesterday that Doflamingo deserves to be dominated and humiliated and this is only the start of it *slams hand on table* I need to see that man brought down to his knees! I also really enjoyed Law throwing things back in Doflamingo's face (when doffy used the cock ring on him, & that little sentence Law recited back to him). I muse that Law keeps a long list of all the incidents Doflamingo thoroughly ruined him, and he's just biding his time to use it all against him
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
